


You're My Best

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Sebastian is feeling a little at odds with himself, but Jenson knows what to do about it.





	You're My Best

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Anon-prompter for this, like... a metric f*ckton of thanks. :) Sometimes it's so nice to be given carte blanche to just write a bit of something, especially with my OTP of OTPs. I hope you like it. <3

“I got the laundry,” Sebastian said as soon as he came into the room. He watched Jenson for a while, but didn’t say anything more. Jenson had his feet up on the table, sitting back and watching TV. He glanced over at Seb and smiled briefly.

“Thanks love,” he said, turning back to the TV. Sebastian bit the inside of his lip, hovering like he couldn’t decide whether to leave or not.

“I packed everything too,” he said, blurting it out like he would think better of it if he didn’t surprise himself and just say it. “So we can sleep late tomorrow.” Jenson looked over again, a little longer this time.

“That’s... great. Thanks.”

He turned back to the TV, but looked like he was trying to figure something out. Sebastian stayed over by the door.

“Is something wrong Seb?” Jenson said, looking over again. Sebastian went over to the couch and sat down with a huff, taking care to leave a full seat of space between them.

“No,” he said in a low voice, looking at his shirt. He was fiddling with the bottom hem of it and seemed restless and tense. Jenson looked at him, and then back to the TV, but he couldn’t see the screen anymore. He was thinking. Seb had placed high in the race and they had gone out to dinner with a few of the others and had a genuinely nice time, and he’d told Seb he thought he’d done great and... it clicked.

“Come here,” he said, moving his legs down and turning towards Sebastian. Seb either hadn’t heard him, or he was acting like he hadn’t; he still looked moody and was picking at non-existent lint on his shorts.

“Seb,” Jenson said, a bit louder. Seb startled and looked at him. “Sit with me please.”

He held his arm out, inviting Sebastian to come sit next to him. At first Seb seemed hesitant to do so, but then he shuffled closer. As soon as he could, Jenson put his arm around him and pulled him in. He kissed Seb on the temple before looking back at the TV again, idly stroking Seb’s arm. They both stayed quiet and Jenson could tell Seb was still moping.

“You did really well in the race today,” Jenson said casually, still watching the TV. Sebastian didn’t say anything.

“I was really pleased when you got up on the podium,” he continued.

“Really?” Sebastian said in a small voice.

“Really,” Jenson replied. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian looking up at him almost expectantly. “It made me so proud to see you up there.”

Sebastian supported himself on Jenson’s leg and leaned in close to kiss him on the cheek. When Jenson looked over Sebastian sat back down, but he looked a whole lot happier.

“Winning always looks so good on you,” Jenson mused, still stroking Seb’s arm. “You always look good,” he added thoughtfully, “but seeing you do well is so nice.”

He shifted so he was facing Seb and stroked the back of his neck.

“You are gorgeous,” he said, smirking at how Seb dipped his head forward, clearly enjoying the touch. The color rising up his neck gave away something more than just enjoying the soft touch though. “Such a gorgeous boy.”

Sebastian opened his mouth and closed his eyes. The clench of his fingers against the couch and the slightest movement of his hips told Jenson he was on the right path.

“Come here,” he said, guiding them both to lie down. When he tried to reach the remote to turn the TV off, he almost sent Seb to the floor. Snickering, Sebastian reached for the remote and passed it to him.

“Thank you,” Jenson said, pressing the off-button and kissing Seb on the back of the neck. Sebastian cozied down in front of him, moving back and pressing in close. “And thank you for picking up the laundry,” Jenson said, kissing his neck again. “And packing.” Another kiss. “You spoil me sometimes, you know that?”

“I was just trying to be nice,” Seb mumbled, his head tilted forward and his eyes closed again.

“It wasn’t _just_ that though, was it?” Jenson asked, putting his arm around Seb. “Sorry I wasn’t... you know what, never mind.” He snaked his hand in under Seb’s shirt, relishing in the feeling of being even a little closer.

“Can’t wait ‘til we get back home.” His fingers skimmed over warm skin and keeping the touch light enough to tickle, he felt Seb’s muscles twitch. “So I can take care of my beautiful boyfriend properly.”

He slid his hand down and dipped under the waistband of Seb’s shorts.

“Then I could lay you out and look at you,” he said, momentarily giving up on getting any further into Seb’s pants but instead pulling his hand out again to undo the button. “Much better.”

His hand slid back down and found Sebastian already well on his way to full hardness.

“Very nice,” Jenson said with a smile, stroking the warmth softly. “All nice and smooth. You’ve done a very good job.”

The redness that had been creeping up Seb’s neck had reached his ears, and he turned his head forward as if he was embarrassed about it.

“Now don’t hide your face sweetheart, I want to see you,” Jenson admonished gently, still smiling. “I like looking at you, and I really like...” he took a firmer hold and let his fingers play, first up and then back down again. Sebastian inhaled sharply with a shudder and made a noise of contentment, an almost surprised “oh”.

“... hearing you,” Jenson finished, kissing the back of Seb’s neck again.

 

He kept talking, touching Sebastian until Seb was shaking, legs tense and one foot around Jenson’s ankle as if he needed something to hold on to, his hands firmly gripping Jenson’s upper arm as he held him close to his chest.

“P-... please,” Seb gasped, his hips stuttering into Jenson’s hold on him.

“Not yet,” Jenson whispered. He loved making Seb fall apart like this, loved making him wait just that little bit longer, because he never thought he could and yet he always did. He was the most beautiful thing in the whole world, capable of absolutely anything, and he had decided to be Jenson’s, so Jenson felt that telling Sebastian how special he was was the least he could do.

“I have to...”

“Come on, you can do it, I know you can.”

“P... lease...”

“You want to be a good boy and come for me then?”

Sebastian whined, high and needy, but seemingly couldn’t form any more words. He nodded eagerly, eyes shut tight but mouth open and panting.

“Such a good boy,” Jenson said proudly. He moved his hand just a little faster. “Go on then, such a good boy, so, so good...”

The low words were barely out of his mouth before Seb tensed even more in his arms, pressing forward with his back arched, wound up so tight and then becoming almost limp with the release. Jenson held him close and kissed his hot skin over and over, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thank you for the read. <3


End file.
